Story of my life
by Permalosa
Summary: Ichigo has a difficulty into putting Karin and Yuzu to sleep, and so asks help from Rukia. She tells them a bedtime story that means much to her... IchiRuki, RenRuki, major Angst.


"I hate babysitting! I freaking hate babysitting!" Ichigo thought furious, while trying to make his two sister calm down. His dad, after having to leave immediately for some patient of his, came up with the dreadful idea, Ichigo to put Karin and Yuzu to bed. But his two sisters had other things in mind. Running around the home like lunatics were testing Ichigo's already sensitive nerves. They were running around the house jumping and getting in and out the rooms. The two little devils looked like they would never get tired, even a bit, driving their brother crazy.

Rukia was observing speechless the three mad Kurosakis. At last Ichigo gave up chasing the girls and pleaded her to give him a hand. With a grimace the Kuchiki raised and called the girls.  
>"Karin, Yuzu come over here! I'll tell you a story!"<p>

The twins stepped out from their hiding places and approached the Kuchiki. They sat down, Yuzu looking excited and Karin curious.

Rukia took a deep breath and began.

«Once upon a time these was a girl. She lived in a large home, very very far away from here. Though, she felt very disappointed with her life. Everything she was doing seemed to have no meaning at all and the girl could not even remember when was the last time she felt happy.  
>The people that were surrounding her couldn't help less. Her adopted family was viewing her only as a replacement and pushed her towards a career, she couldn't see herself following. Her friends turned to her the times they needed her the most, but usually address to other "friends" that mostly tended to hurt than healing them. In addition the man she loved asked her to be only friends and after that disappeared quietly into the night.<p>

But some other times, these were moments that made that girl feel that she was living somebody else's life. Those moments were so fulfilling that made her think that her life was worth living just because of these. Then her brother was so supportive even to her most extreme actions, giving a great surprise to the girl. Her best friends were by her side once more to encourage the girl to go further and catch her in care she falls. And a boy came, claiming to have loved her like no other girl before. But her heart was locked. She had been broken once and would not dare to in through all this for a second time.

So the girl continued living through both her good and bad times. But around a point everything that she had to put up with became just too heavy. Every day was just like a new disappointment and all she could do was screaming quietly every night as she pressed her head to her wet pillow.

So, the girl decided to get away from all these. She put some things into a small backpack and without telling anyone, she left. She walked away from her known land and saw new places that she couldn't even imagine existing. Although, with every single step further, the problems seemed to roar louder in her mind. Also she had gotten tired enough to take break. She stopped walking and threw the backpack on the ground. As she knelt down, she placed her head on the backpack and lied there. She closed her eyes.

The sleep came fast washing of every trace of exhaustion she had on her face. Her facial expression changed. She didn't look anymore like a cold white mask, but a warmth lighted up her sleeping face. Everything seemed so minor right now. After many years she had fallen to a deep and peaceful sleep.

Nobody disturbed the sleeping girl. Neither the people passing by, nor the curious animals bothered her. Only the wind dared to pass through the locks of her hair before leaving her alone.

After she had rested enough the girl woke up. She yawned and stretched her hands.

Something had changed. She didn't feel the sorrow, that deep sadness or that sense of guilt. Every single problem she had was small and trivial. She looked at the rising sun and smiled. She was finally free."

As she was done the sisters had locked their eyes upon her. Yuzu was looking at her with teary eyes as Karin was quiet and lost in her thoughts.  
>Ichigo appeared right on time. He picked up the two sleepy girls to put them into bed.<br>"I don't know what you told them, but it worked." he commented.

"It was nothing important."  
>Rukia answered as she turned her face away, not want her friends to see her tears.<p>

"Kuchiki-san?"  
>Karin said quietly.<br>"You were the girl of the story didn't you?"  
>Rukia didn't answer as she broke into tears still not looking at the girl. Karin didn't insist, just followed her brother who had not witnessed or heard what happened, with a sleeping Yuzu in his arms.<p> 


End file.
